1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for automatically and accurately measuring and dispensing a predetermined quantity of particulate material from a container. The terminology "particulate material" as employed herein is intended to connote any type of particulate material which is commonly used in measured quantities, such as, for example, dry laundry detergent, dry cereal, rice, flour, etc.
In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which includes a measuring and dispensing assembly permanently secured within a disposable container to permit particulate material stored in the container to be readily dispensed in accurately measured quantities, without the use of auxiliary measuring means such as measuring cups, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most commonly-used particulate materials which are packaged and sold in disposable containers are intended for use in measured quantities. For example, dry laundry detergent is normally used in one-cup or similar quantities and food items such as rice, flour, and dry cereal are also desirably used in measured quantities such as one cup, one-half cup, etc.
Normally, the user of a packaged particulate material which is intended for use in particular quantities dispenses the material from an opening in the container or box into a measuring device, such as a measuring cup. In so doing, especially if the box is particularly heavy or cumbersome (such as large boxes of dry laundry detergent), the user ofttimes has a difficult time in attempting to accurately dispense the proper amount of material into the measuring device. Without several steps in dispensing, checking the quantity in the measuring device, dispensing again, checking again, etc., it is quite difficult to obtain any accurately-measured quantity of the particulate material. It is also quite easy to accidentally overfill the measuring device so that some of the particulate material overflows and is wasted and/or some of the material has to be inconveniently returned to the container or box. Further, there is not always a measuring device readily available to the user of such particulate material, and if the user then attempts to estimate the desired amount of material for use by pouring directly from the container, it will be quite improbable that an accurately determined amount of material will be used.
In view of the foregoing, there has developed a general need for some type of means for automatically measuring and dispensing a predetermined quantity of packaged particulate material. Several prior art attempts have been made to provide devices to alleviate the inconvenience and wastage attendant conventional use of auxiliary measuring devices as above described. Illustrative of prior art attempts at automatic measuring and/or dispensing devices are: the "CONTAINER" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,450 issued in 1951 to Minton; the "CONTROLLED MEASURING DISPENSER" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,742 issued in 1962 to Wagoner et al; the "MEASURING AND DISPENSING CANNISTER" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,080 issued in 1965 to Aro; and the "METERING DISPENSING CONTAINER" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,962 issued in 1965 to Wassell. Such prior art attempts, however, have been generally unacceptable for widespread use. Disadvantages attendant such devices include: the complexity of the devices render them too expensive and difficult to mass produce, and susceptible to mechanical failure; and in some cases the devices are even more inconvenient to use than would be the conventional method of dispensing the material into a separate measuring device.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings attendant the conventional technique and the above set forth prior art devices. The apparatus and method according to the invention provides an accurate and convenient measuring and dispensing system which employs a minimum of parts at a reduced cost of manufacture, and which eliminates the need for auxiliary measuring means.